Janine and the Busters
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: NSFW. (Swearing and some pretty explicit sexual descriptions.) Janine is staying at Ghostbusters Central after she is evicted from her apartment. As she starts to spend some quality time with the men, things start to get steamy between each of them. (Each chapter is a separate story following the Prologue).
1. Prologue

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, guys. You don't know how much this means to me." Janine said over her shoulder as she was unloading the last of her things. Peter helped by taking out the last of the boxes and passed Ray coming in with blankets and a pillow.

"Well it does suck that your landlord evicted you. But you can stay here as long as you need to." Ray said with a warm smile. "Besides, with the hours, it's like you live here already." Janine grabbed the blankets and started to make the bed. Egon then entered the room carrying a smaller box.

"Plus we will give you any assistance you may need in finding a new home. Also, you forgot this box outside the front door." Janine took the box and sat it on the floor next to the bed.

"Thanks. Don't know what I'd do without my makeup." Janine giggled. She streched out her arms above her head and let out a long yawn. "Well, I best be going to bed. The move to quite alot outta me." Ray and Egon nodded and started to head out of her room.

"G'night Jeanine." Ray said.

"Night." she replied. "Tell Winston and Pete I said 'Good night', too."

"Will do." Egon answered. With that, Janine snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have been watching this show for the past few days on Netflix (love it btw) and I was thinking, "I wanna write a dirty fan fic about this, just for the sake of being dirty." Hahaha. Hope you all enjoy. ;p


	2. Story 1: Winston

Living at Ghostbuster Central wasn't all that bad for Janine and the boys. Everything was basically going about as normal; while also giving Janine some more quality time with everyone after work hours. Especially, spending more time with Winston.

The two of them would spend most of their free time jogging around the block and helped each other with their workouts. Winston liked to joke around with Janine and give her a hard time. Janine liked that Winston could make her laugh so much. Slowly falling for him day after day.

One night, they entered the the lobby of the building, panting from their jog. Janine entered the kitchen to get some water. Winston followed her inside and wiped down his forehead with a dish towel.

"Damn, Janine. You just keep getting faster and faster. When are you going to stop leaving me in the dust?" Janine handed him a glass of water.

"They day you finally catch up to me, is the day I'll stop." she said with a flirty wink. Winston chuckled as he drank.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see ya later, J." Janine nodded as she was looking for a light snack. She was about to head her room, but she stopped as she reached the bathroom, were Winston was. A warm flush of curiosity washed over her as she moved closer to the door. Janine had started to become physically attracted to Winston. During their workout sessions, she could never help herself from becoming distracted and staring at his toned body becoming stronger with each passing day. Sometimes he would even catch Janine staring whenever he was pushing himself to his limit and, more appropriately, whenever he removed his shirt when it became to clingy to his chest.

Janine slowly opened the door, so it wouldn't make any sound. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard, she undressed and wrapped the towel around her body. The towel was short so it just barely covered the bottom half of her breasts, and there was a peek-a-boo slit showing off a little bit of her pussy lips. She removed her glasses and jewelry, then tiptoed to the thick shower curtain.

"Mind if I join in?" she said softly as she pulled back the curtain. Winston was a bit surprised. He could feel his soft member start to twitch just by staring at how see looked in that towel.

"Well I don't see why not. I don't mind the company." Janine let the towel slip off of her slender frame. She entered the shower and let out a small moan as the warm water poured over her. She ran her fingers through her hair as Winston rubbed his hands on her sides, down to her waists.

"So I think I can tell where this is going." Winston said coyly. Janine draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Well I'm not here to borrow a cup of sugar."

She leaned in and nibbled at Winston's earlobe. Winston softly sighed as his hands were exploring the rest of Janine's soft body. One hand made it's way up to the back of Janine's neck and they exchanged a deep and longing kiss. Her tongue intertwining with his. Winston's other hand trailed slowly down and started to rub her slit. Janine moaned into their kiss. She began to return the favor and started to rub his growing member. Pre-cum started to bead up at the tip. Janine swirled it around with her index finger. Winston's fingers started to dance around her lips, sliding one in and out a few times. He broke the kiss, causing Janine to start to moan out loud. They looked deep into each others eyes.

"Wanna start having some real fun?" he said with a wink. Janine let out a breathy sigh.

"You know it, baby." she mewed. Janine moved the shower head in a way that the sound of the water shooting against the tiled floor would cover any noise they would make. Winston pushed her against the opposite shower wall. He hiked up one of her legs and gently entered her. Janine stiffed a moan as he began to thrust. Winston was bigger than she thought he was going to be. But she loved the feeling of him slightly stretching her out. Janine's arms were around his shoulders like before, only holding a bit tighter. With each thrust she wanted to moan louder and louder. Winston was driving her insane. Panting along with her, Winston started to thrust fast and deeper. Janine ran her fingers through his hair, and her other hand was scratching his back. Winston started to fondle one of her perky breasts. Rubbing and gently nibbling her nipples.

"That feels so good, baby." she purred. Winston surprised her by hiking up her other leg and continued to bang her against the shower wall like it was no problem for him. Janine was impressed. "You really did get stronger." Winston started to moan with her.

"Damn. This just made you really tight, baby." he groaned. Janine could feel herself about to climax. Tightening her thighs around him as she reached it. The thrusting started to slow down a bit. "I'm about to do that myself." he let one of her legs down as he got himself ready. "Where do you want it?" he moaned in her ear.

"On my tits. I want you to come all over them." she panted. After a few more hard thrusts, Winston slipped out of her and Janine slid down sat on her knees. She watched eagerly as he stroked his throbbing member, just waiting for the money shot. He let out a loud moan as his white fluid spilled all over Janine's chest. She closed her eyes, just in case of any misfires.

"Fuck..." Winston whispered and he place his hand on the shower wall, helping to keep his balance. Janine sat down on the shower floor, massaging her breasts and rubbing the cum all around. She stood up and started to lick it off of her fingers. Winston looked at her, biting his lip. Staring at the sexy little minx, enjoying his juices.

"I don't know why we didn't start this sooner." Janine blushed as she started to wash herself. She sighed as her body slightly shuddered out of pleasure.

"Me neither, big boy...me neither."

End.


	3. Story 2: Ray

Living at Ghostbuster Central wasn't all that bad for Janine and the boys. Everything was basically going about as normal; while also giving Janine some more quality time with everyone after work hours. Especially, spending more time with Ray.

Janine knew that Ray is a sweet guy, but he showed it more when they were alone together, no matter what they were doing. They mostly would find themselves cooking dishes together, playing with Slimer, and were always snacking on one thing or another. Late one evening, the two were teaching Slimer some new tricks. They even taught him a secret word, that if said, Slimer would give Peter a big slime surprise. But they only did that when they think Peter deserved it. Slimer was starting to get tired, so he floated up to his bed up on a ceiling rafter and fell fast asleep. Ray stretched his arms out in front of him, yawing.

"I better get some sleep, too. Training Slimer can be exhausting when he doesn't focus." Janine looked at her watch. 10:30 pm. Still pretty early, for her taste.

"Ok, Ray. Sleep well." she then gave him a hug. Ray started to blush a little bit, he didn't want the hug to end. Even the act of hugging Janine, alone, made him feel warm inside; compared to other things he fascinated doing to her. He loved her so much, but he was too embarrassed to say anything to her, in fear of rejection. All the while, Ray had no idea that she was feeling the same. She wanted to say something about it, but could never find the right moment to. They both went to their rooms, both thinking about the other.

Ray laid in his bed, not getting a wink of sleep. Janine wouldn't leave his mind. He kept tossing and turning, trying to think of something else. But his mind kept going back to her. He sat up in bed, feeling more exhausted than he did a few moments ago. Ray's thoughts of Janine soon turned to naughty ones. Picturing his fiery haired beauty in various poses and situations. He was enjoying his fantasies for a while but then a seldom look came across his face.

"It's no use. She'd never go for a guy like me." He placed his pillow over his face and growled into it in frustration. "I need a snack."

Janine was sitting in bed reading a book. It was one of those dime store harlequin romance novels that she could never pull herself away from. Sure they were cheesy, but Janine couldn't get enough of them. She always envisioned herself as the leading lady of the story, and most recently, started to envision Ray as the charming hero who would sweep her off her feet and ride off with her into the sunset. All of a sudden, the quiet air was interrupted by a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Startled, Janine made her way to the kitchen, holding a can of pepper spray.

"I'm warning you, I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it." she called.

"Wait Janine, it's me, Ray." he was on the floor picking up the dished he dropped.

"I thought you were asleep?" she asked, setting the spay on the counter. She knelt down and started to help with the mess. Tossing the broken cups in the trash.

"I tried but I couldn't; too much on my mind. So I came down here to make some hot cocoa. That always helped when I was a kid." Ray explained. Janine couldn't help but smile at him. "You can join me, if you'd like." he added, gathering all the ingredients on the counter.

"Sounds nice." Janine answered. Ray was about to turn on the stove to warm up the milk, when Janine came up shaking a can of whipped cream.

"Can't forget the best part...Oops." Janine's finger slipped on the nozzle and caused a small dollop of cream to land on Ray's cheek. He swiped it off but Janine grabbed his hand before he could wipe it off on his pants. Janine playfully licked the whipped cream on his fingers. Ray couldn't help but go pink in the face.

"You like that, huh?" Janine grabbed the can and sprayed a little dot on Ray's neck. She proceed to lick it off, and playfully bite his neck. Ray let out a soft sigh of pleasure. He suddenly stopped Janine, like he didn't want to lose control of himself.

"What if they guys hear us?" he asked, his tone almost sounding worried.

"If that noise earlier didn't wake them, I doubt we will." Janine winked. She leaned in close to Ray and kissed him gently. Ray started to relax and held her close to him, his hands softly caressing her back. Slowly, one hand made it's way down to her ample butt. Janine moaned into the kiss as Ray couldn't help himself but grip her. Ray broke the kiss.

"Is-is this alright, Janine?" he seemed a tad nervous. Janine smiled at him.

"Ray, I have seen the way you've been looking at me, and I've noticed you behave differently around me too. I like you too, Ray." Janine then removed her tank top and grabbed the whipped cream and placed a dot on each breast; right on her perky nipples. "So you can do whatever you want." Janine sat on the table while giving Ray the "bedroom eyes". Janine arched her back slightly as Ray started to massage and lick the whipped cream off her breasts. He loved hearing how she was reacting to the touching. Janine lifted Ray's face to hers and went in for another kiss.

"You're pretty good with that tongue." she mewed. A devilish grin came across Ray's face. He pushed Janine flat on her back, and pulled her bottom to the edge of the table.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ray pulled off her shorts and her panties. He placed some more cream along the line of her vagina and licked it all off in one swoop. Janine let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure. Ray moved apart her lips to look at her glistening opening. Hey clit starting to swell as blood rushed to it. Ray swirled his tongue around her opening. The sensitivity of it made Janine shudder with pleasure. Flicking the clit with the tip of his tongue was driving her wild. Janine arched her back and tugged at Ray's hair. Ray smiled into the act as he was pleased at the job he was doing. Stroking his now erect member through his underwear. Janine sat up and stared at Ray, panting.

"Take me Ray, you're making me crazy." Ray watched as Janine turned around and bend herself over the table. Her perfect round ass just beckoning to him.

"Well, can't keep a lady waiting." Ray removed his clothing and slowly entered Janine. Her warm wetness wrapped around his throbbing member. Janine let out a moan as he started to thrust.

"God. How big are you, Ray?" she asked. Ray couldn't help but blush.

"About 6 and a half inches, last I checked." he admitted. Janine bit her lip as she was clearly enjoying every inches of him. Ray couldn't stop staring at Janine's behind as it was smacking against him every time he entered her. He couldn't help but spank her a few times. Janine covered her mouth just in case. She was letting out a small yelp with every spank.

"Your ass is beautiful, Janine." Ray moaned. "It's perfect." Ray was thrusting harder and faster. He was on the brink of climax. "Janine, may I...cum in your mouth?" Janine looked back at him.

"Cum where ever you want, baby." She was answered by a few more fast thrusts.

"Ok...ok now." Janine turned around and started to gently suck him off. Ray placed his hands on the edge of the kitchen sink behind him to anchor himself. Ray moaned as he felt his warm ooze spill out into Janine's warm mouth.

"Oh my God..." Ray sighed as he watched Janine swallow his semen.

"Hmm. Sweet. Just like you." Ray pushed her back onto the table, spreading her legs apart.

"It's about to get even sweeter for you, my dear. I won't just leave you high and dry." Ray knelt closer and started to eat out Janine. It started off slow and gently but then slowly got rough and more intense. Janine was bucking her hips as Ray was being relentless. She was panting so hard that her mouth started to get dry. Her thighs were wanting to close over Ray's head as she was getting closer and closer. Janine's body shook as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body. The two smiled at each other and cuddled with each other on the table.

"I guess if the secret of your performance ever got out, all the ladies will be knocking down our door." Janine joked as she began to get dressed. Ray followed suit.

"Even with this job I don't think I'd want that much attention." the two went into Janine's room where she cuddled in Ray's arms all night.

Ray woke up before his colleagues and started to make breakfast for everyone. By the time the food was finished, everyone was in the kitchen, enjoying it. The morning went on like normal, without any indication that the others heard about Janine and Ray's fun last night. The phone then rang and Janine answered it.

"Ghostbusters. Uh-huh. Right away." She turned to tell the guys, but they were already passing by her to get their gear. "Trouble at Broadway. Phantom of the Opera. And I'm not talking about the play." Ray shuddered for a moment.

"That movie used to freak me out as a kid." Peter gave him a playful smack on the back.

"Aw come on, Ray. Don't be a little pussy. " Ray laughed it off and pushed Peter in the shoulder. He waited till they went to Ecto-1. He coyly whispered in Janine's ear.

"Guess I am what I eat." Janine went red as he waved goodbye, she blew him a little kiss.

"I love that Buster."

End.


End file.
